Conflicted Dreams
by LazyLazyWriter
Summary: One-shot…Logan is conflicted about going to L.A. to become a pop star. Tag to first episode. Written for "Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013".


**Conflicted Dreams**

**Story:** Conflicted Dreams  
**Storylink:** s/8991192/1/  
**Category:** Big Time Rush  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Author:** LazyLazyWriter  
**Authorlink:** u/3640937/  
**Last updated:** 02/08/2013  
**Words:** 2575  
**Rating:** K  
**Status:** Complete  
**Content:** Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters  
**Source:**

**Summary:** One-shot…Logan is conflicted about going to L.A. to become a pop star. Tag to first episode. Written for "Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013".

***Chapter 1*: Conflicted Dreams**

**Author: LazyLazyWriter**

**Title: Conflicted Dreams**

**Summary: One shot…Logan is conflicted about going to L.A. to become a pop star. Tag to first episode. Written for "Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: This story was posted previously, but was deleted when someone reported it to the website. Out of all of my stories, this one does not even come close to breaking the website rules. Someone decided to report it anyway. And the website does not check into the legitamacy of reports...they just delete. So please, before you decide to report someone, think twice. Think about how devestating it can be to a writer to suddenly have their work deleted. If not for the help of a friend, I would have lost all of my work. Every single story I had written. And I am forever grateful to her for her foresight and thinking. Please, think before you report.**

**CONFLICTED DREAMS**

Logan stopped outside his front door, taking a deep breath. He wanted to present a calm demeanor when he walked inside, even though he was completely freaking out on the inside. In one day…less than 24 hours…his life was being completely turned upside down.

How had this happened?

Yesterday, they had finished hockey practice, gotten beat up by the girls' field hockey team, and gone to Kendall's to nurse their wounds. Par for the course, it was actually something that happened fairly regularly for them. The girls' field hockey team either chased or beat them up at least twice a month, thanks to Kendall's schemes. Not for the first time, Logan reminded himself that he needed to find new friends.

And then that commercial had come on the tv screen and life as he knew it was over. Of course James had wanted to go audition to become a star. That was his dream. And of course the rest of them had done whatever they could to help James make that dream a reality. That was what they did. They supported each other.

Not that Logan would ever admit it to anyone, but he'd been secretly relieved when that fat producer had turned James down. He didn't want his friend jetting off to California to become a star. He knew it was selfish, but he'd wanted James to stay in Minnesota.

And then the fat producer had chosen Kendall instead. Logan had almost had a heart attack when they'd opened the front door of Kendall's house and Gustavo was standing there. He'd sat on the couch next to Kendall, listening to the older man's speech, silently rejoicing because he knew Kendall wouldn't go. It wasn't his dream to become a pop star.

Logan was happy. His core group of friends would remain intact.

Less than 24 hours later, Logan was standing on his front steps, debating the rest of his life. It all hung on one decision.

Logan quietly closed the door behind him, sighing again. What the heck was he going to do? Give up a dream? Or give up his friends?

"Logan? Is that you?" His mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

Logan wandered into the kitchen, deep in thought. Joanna turned from the stove to smile at her son, only to frown when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, wiping her hands on the dish towel that hung from the stove. "Did you do badly on your math test? Logan, you don't have to get A's on every single test."

Logan gave her a small smile. "No, I didn't do badly on my math test and yes, I do have to get A's on every test."

Joanna shook her head. "You put too much pressure on yourself. So it's not the math test…bad hockey practice?"

"No." Logan said quietly. "Hockey was fine."

"Coach still having you play defense?"

"Yeah. But that's cool, I like defense." Logan smiled. He really did like defense. Slamming people into the boards was a great way to relieve stress.

"Okay, Logie-Bear. You got me, I give up. What could possibly have happened today that has you frowning so much?" She walked over and sat down at the kitchen table, patting the chair next to her.

Logan quietly took the offered seat, laying his head down on the cool surface of the table, closing his eyes while his mom watched him.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's even worse." Logan groaned.

"Well, out with it before I explode with worry!" Joanna said, making Logan groan even more.

"Mom, you can't explode from worry!"

Joanna just looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

Logan sighed. "You remember that producer guy I told you about last night?"

"Of course." Joanna said. "Hard to forget something that causes my son and his friends to be brought home by police officers."

Logan winced. "Sorry. Not one of our finer moments."

"You're lucky Mr. Garcia got you off with warnings, Logan Mitchell." Joanna said sternly. "Picking fights with record producers is crazy, even for you kids."

"Mom! He told James he had no talent!" Logan said defensively.

Joanna frowned. "Brooke was pretty miffed about that at lunch today. Poor James. That boy is so talented; I'm shocked that man didn't see it."

"So was James. He wouldn't even talk to Kendall all day at school. He finally started talking to him at the store." Logan said, lifting his head. "It wasn't Kendall's fault though."

"You boys fight, but you always make up." Joanna said fondly. "You would self-destruct if you couldn't be together."

"And that's the problem!" Logan groaned, setting his head down again. "I don't know what to do!"

"Logan, you're going to have to fill me in if you want my help." Joanna prodded gently.

"Kendall told that producer no last night. We all kind of thought he was stupid for turning away the opportunity, but you know what, secretly I was relieved when he said no." Logan continued, mumbling into his arms.

"I don't blame you." His mom said. "You'd miss your friend."

"So we were at the store, telling Kendall how stupid he was and then he suddenly changed his mind and said he would go to L.A."

"Oh." Joanna said, suddenly realizing why her son was so upset. "Kendall is leaving and you're sad because you'll miss him. Logan, he'll always be your friend, even if he's not living right down the street from you."

Logan took a deep breath, ready to break the news to his mother when the phone suddenly rang. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves while she answered it.

"Jen, hi." Joanna said into the phone, making Logan's head pop up. "Logan just told me about Kendall. That's so exciting…what? Jen, what are you talking about? He what? All of them?"

Logan held his breath, listening to his mother's side of the conversation. She turned to look at him while she spoke, a curious expression on her face.

"Okay, Jen. Yes, I understand. Logan and I have some things to discuss. Yes, we can be at your house in an hour. See you then."

"Now you see my problem." Logan said, feeling his eyes begin to water. He didn't even try to hold back any longer. Tears sprang from his eyes, running down his cheeks as he looked into his mother's comforting eyes. She quickly sat down again, pulling her son into a tight hug. "Mom, what do I do now?"

"Oh Logan." Joanna said quietly. "It's an exciting opportunity! You should be happy."

"I should be happy" Logan sniffed. "My best friends want to go to Los Angeles to try to be pop stars! And they want me to go! Me! I don't even sing!"

"Yes you do." Joanna argued, pulling away from Logan. "You have a wonderful voice, when you decide to use it! You boys sounded so great in choir."

Logan wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "But I get so nervous, singing in front of people." He said. "Imagine me, trying to be a singer! It's crazy!"

"It's a shock." Joanna admitted. "Up until two minutes ago, I didn't even know it was a possibility. But Logan, honey, just because it's not something that you've considered doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

"It's James' dream." Logan said. "He wants to be a pop star. And if we don't all go, his dream is dead. How could I do that to him? He's my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I ruined his life like that?"

Joanna didn't answer, knowing instinctively that he had to work this out himself.

"But what about my dream? I want to be a doctor…not a pop star. Kendall wants to be a professional hockey player. How do those dreams happen if we're singing?"

"You're young, Logan. You can always be a doctor. But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Joanna reminded him.

"I always assumed that we'd graduate and I'd go to medical school. Kendall would become a hockey player. James would go to Hollywood and become a model or an actor or something. Carlos would somehow fall into a vat of radioactive material and become a superhero." Logan muttered. "Never thought we'd become singers."

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "A vat of radioactive material? Really?"

"It's his dream, mom." Logan said. "I have to hope it will come true for him."

Joanna laughed, happy to see her son smile slightly. "Logan, it comes down to this. Do you really want to give this singing thing a try? Is it something you could see yourself doing?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't really know."

"And more than that," Joanna continued, "could you see yourself staying here…alone…while your three best friends in the entire world, who are more like brothers, left for California?"

Logan didn't even hesitate. "No."

"And do you think for one second that they won't go to California?"

"They've already made up their minds." Logan said sadly. "They're going. If I decide not to go, I'll be here alone."

"Well, not alone." Joanna told him. "Never alone."

"You know what I mean."

"I know, son." Joanna ruffled his hair. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I think that if I go, my dream of becoming a doctor is dead." Logan said quietly. "I'm afraid I'll mess up my chances forever. I just don't think I can do that, mom. It's all I've ever wanted. It's all I've ever thought about. I think it is what I was born to do. How can I just give that up?"

"If it's your dream, I don't think you should ever give it up." Joanna answered.

"But I can't give them up either." Logan whispered. "I can't lose them, mom. I just can't. It would hurt more than anything else in the entire world."

Joanna rubbed his back, taking a deep breath. This whole situation had caught her completely off guard. If someone had told her two days ago that she would be having this conversation with her only son…that she'd be faced with the prospect of having him move to another state…she would have laughed. It would have sounded completely insane. And yet, here she was. Knowing that deep down she wanted to convince her baby to stay with her…to continue with his plans to become a doctor. But also knowing that she could never do that to him. It was time to let him go experience life.

"Sometimes, it may seem like a door is closing." She told him, feeling her heart break. "But these new opportunities may just lead you back to your original path. Imagine the opportunities you would have if you were a pop star. Imagine the types of schools you could get into, Logan. And you could pay for medical school without taking out student loans. Imagine being able to pay for your schooling, and have no debt."

Logan looked up, his eyes widening. "I hadn't thought of that. If we record an album, I could use that money to pay for school."

Joanna nodded. "And look at all those famous kids, going to schools like Yale and Harvard, just because they're famous. They might not have gotten into those schools if they were regular kids."

"Yeah." Logan said. "That's true. It would be amazing to go to a school like that."

"Jen said it's a three month trial period, right?"

Logan nodded.

"So go to California for three months. Give it a try. You can always come home if you decide you don't like it, right?" Joanna told him, against her better wishes.

"Three months. We probably won't even get a record deal." Logan admitted. "We aren't exactly cut out to be pop stars. We can't dance. We can barely sing. They'll probably send us packing within a week!"

"That's the spirit." Joanna laughed. "Way to think positively."

Logan laughed with her. "That guy must be crazy, thinking we could be a singing group!"

"Crazy as a loon!"

Logan looked at his mother. "So now I make a choice. Do I stay or do I go?"

"It's not really a question, is it honey. You know you have to go."

Logan nodded. "Three months. I can do this for James. And at the end of three months, we'll all come back home and I can go back to my plans of being a doctor."

"Or you could all become famous and live the life of a superstar."

Logan smirked. "Mom, seriously. Four hockey players from Minnesota don't just become famous."

Joanna laughed again. "It would be pretty cool, though, if it were true. Come on, I told Jen we'd be over to discuss this whole situation. You ready?"

"Ready to change my entire life plan and move to L.A. to get yelled at by a mean record producer?" Logan asked. "Not really. But yeah, let's go to Kendall's. Let's go plan out my new life as a pop star."

"You're a good friend, Logan Mitchell." His mom said, standing up and heading for the stove. She grabbed containers to put their dinner into before putting the food in the fridge. "That's one thing I love about you. You put your friends first."

"They'd do the same for me." Logan said firmly.

"Yes, I know they would. You always look out for each other. And I know you'll look out for each other in L.A."

"This is crazy. Me, singing in L.A. Who would have thought?" Logan said in wonder as he followed his mother out to the car.

"You're meant for big things, Logan."

"Time to live it big time, huh mom." Logan smiled, repeating the phrase he and his friends used in hockey games. "This is gonna be a big time rush, for sure."

**THE END**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I had no idea writing a one-shot would be so darn hard! I must have started ten different stories and they all sucked rocks. Hope this one wasn't too bad.**

**On a different note, is anyone interested in a sequel to Big Time Obsession? I have an idea in mind, but not sure if I should leave the story as is, or continue on with it. What do you guys think?**


End file.
